


Mistresses Of Cliveden

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Potions Conference, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: It was meant to be for work, a potions conference, but Pippa had gone with Hecate and taken her best lacy underwear. She hoped they wouldn’t go to waste
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mistresses Of Cliveden

  
They had booked separate rooms for the potions conference at the country estate of Cliveden that Hecate had so wanted to attend... for appearances sake at least. They had so far managed to keep their blossoming relationship out of the public eye and the press, despite all of the staff at both of their schools knowing and quite possibly most of the students too. Sharing a room though? That would definitely get tongues wagging and right now they both just wanted to enjoy the privacy they had.

It had been a very long and tiring first day and having said their good nights to colleagues and acquaintances, both Hecate and Pippa made their way up to their rooms, which thankfully were on the same floor and row. Taking care and checking round to make sure that they weren’t being observed they tenderly kissed each other goodnight, leaving them wanting much more. At least at Cackle’s once Pippa was in Hecate’s rooms and the door was locked nobody really thought any more of it, but here? Still... something might have to be done about it.

Pippa wasn’t that tired and although she tried to read her book about the place they were staying in she couldn’t really concentrate. Basically she and Hecate were in a fancy hotel together, she’d brought some of her sexiest black underwear with her, and it was now going to go to waste, she thought... until without any warning the witch herself suddenly transferred herself into her room, and for a moment Pippa was lost for words. The brunette had let her long raven hair down and it was cascading down her back in waves. She was also wearing a floor length black silk robe that wasn’t hiding anything, especially a couple of points. Before Pippa knew it, Hecate was sat perched next to her on her bed, combing her hand into her golden locks, telling her how much she needed her and kissing her passionately, before breaking off and pulling back a little looking a little embarrassed at behaving so impulsively. Pippa wasn’t embarrassed though, she opened up her bed covers for Hecate to get in with her and carry on where she left off, which she did with renewed enthusiasm, pinning Pippa beneath her and with gentle and steady hands explored the beautiful curves of her beloved. With the occasional giggle from Pippa and curse from Hecate they tried to undress each other without parting either their lips or bodies. Finally after considerable effort the bare skin of the two desperate lovers met, and as Hecate’s hands skilfully worked their own kind of magic on Pippa they illicited a vocal and energetic response from her. Hecate thanked which ever goddess had answered her plea’s for Pippa to want her back and worked her way down her body with loving kisses, covering every sweet spot (two in particular) until nothing could be seen of Hecate as she disappeared under the covers giving Pippa her most special kisses until they fell asleep in each other’s arms in the early hours of the next morning.


End file.
